The Remedy of the Forbidden Fruit
by JiminMochi105
Summary: A hot summer leaves Sakura frustrated, and Sasuke is there to solve her problem. Sorry, this is my first lemon, and I kinda suck at summaries. Please don't forget to read and review, so that I can make more chapters and stories. Shannaro!


**So far so good! Can't wait to see what happens now? There's no need to wait! I** ** _STILL_** **don't own Naruto** **L**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Rating: Mature- contains adult content**

 **The Remedy of the Forbidden Fruit**

 **Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

 **"Mom, we're home!" Sakura smiled from the kitchen where she had set out snacks. "Welcome back! How did your day go?" A little boy with black hair and green eyes sat at the table. "Mine was good. Had to scare some of the boys away from Kaori. They had her backed into a corner, teasing her." "That was brave. What were they teasing you about, Kaori?" She blushed and sat beside her brother. "The size of my forehead, and because I'm weak. If Shige hadn't have stepped in to help, I might have had to use the thing Daddy taught us." Her pink hair was long and pretty, and she had her father's eyes.**

 **Sakura nodded and set down snacks for her twins. "But the both of you have to use that talent sparingly. It's almost lost your father his vision too many times." "Yes, ma'am," they replied in unison, all too familiar with their mother's wisdom. Shige looked up, "Is Daddy coming home tonight?" "Yes. His mission finished yesterday, so he should be home anytime." As the children ate, they heard the front door open, and the two sprang from their seats. "Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" They threw themselves around Sasuke's neck, and held on to him tightly.**

 **He chuckled as he picked them up and carried them into the kitchen, placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Setting the children back down at their seats, he went to give her a proper hug, and a delightful whisper in her ear, "Tonight, my beautiful cherry blossom." She blushed softly and smiled. "I missed you." "I missed all of you, as well. Now, what's for dinner?"**

 **Sakura lie in bed, the moonlight dancing over her nude figure as Sasuke came out from the shower. He sat beside her, smiling. "Things have really worked out, haven't they?"**

 **She nodded, reaching out a hand to play on his thigh. "I never would have thought it, either. We have a wonderful family." He leaned down to kiss her hip. "And a wonderful sex-life." She shivered under his touch, still at mercy to him. "That's only a given with you. But I..." "What, love?" She smiled. "I want another baby. These two will be grown up all too soon, and with you always gone on missions..." Her words stopped with a gasp as a digit slid into her warmth.**

 **Then let's see what we can do, cherry blossom." "But, Sasuke-kun?" "Yes?" he purred against her skin, still moving his finger within her. "Will you use the Sharingan on me tonight?" He nodded. "Your favorite? Or something new?" She ran her fingers over the scar on her hip. A tiny cherry blossom he had carved into her, once he realized what she really enjoyed best. "My favorite. Please." He nodded and kissed that tiny scar, looking at her intently. He turned on his Sharingan, and she gasped, letting the genjutsu take her over. They were lying on a battlefield, naked and bloody, with the remains of war all around them. She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him forcefully, her body already dripping wet as he slid into her.**

 **Pinning her hands above her head, he bit her breasts, leaving indentions from his teeth. He licked at the wound he had created on her shoulder, his tongue diving in past the skin to lap at her blood. She trembled underneath him, moaning and writing, the boundaries between pain and pleasure. He collapsed on her, genjutsu broken, and smiled. "Enjoyable?" She stretched like a cat in the sunlight, and nodded. "Thank you again, love." "Always my pleasure, cherry blossom."**

 **Stay tuned for the winter edition, "Blueberry Cheesecake" Arigato and shannaro**

 **As promised, I am sending out these chapters pretty fast. Thanks and read and review. Shannaro out-ttebayo!**


End file.
